The Miserable Tale of Skysong
by Mosspath from WindClan
Summary: Skysong has been abused by her parents, left alone and now her love interest is with another. Will she ever be happy? Rated T for some violence, mild romance, and general angst.
1. Chapter 1

Skysong stared at Leopardmist and Blizzarddust sadly. The two cats were twining their tails together.

"Hey Skysong!" Skysong's best friends, recently made a warrior, Stormcloud bounced over. Skysong stared blankly at him. "Guess what?" The dusky brown tom continued to skip in circles. "Mousestar's chosen me to go to the Gathering tomorrow night!"

"That's great." Skysong said with no emotion; she hadn't been chosen although Leopardmist had. Skysong ignored Stormcloud's endless chatter and watched Blizzarddust and his mate. _Will I ever be anything other than a miserable failure_? Skysong thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Skysong, do you want to lead a hunting patrol?" Mousestar asked.

"Sure." Skysong sighed.

"Brightbreeze, Blizzarddust, let's go. Oh and Amberflower." Skysong called half-heartedly.

The first member of the patrol, Brightbreeze, was always eager for a patrol. Besides, Skysong was almost positive that the light ginger she-cat fancied Blizzarddust. The last member of the patrol Amberflower was Skysong's sister and was almost never picked, so Skysong felt obliged to take her.

Skysong called her hunting patrol together; Brightbreeze and Amberflower bounced over much to Skysong's irritation. Blizzarddust took his time, trudging behind with his tail lagging behind.

"What's up with _him_?" Amberflower, one of WindClan's biggest gossips, whispered. Skysong shrugged.

"Okay, let's go." Blizzarddust said. Skysong nodded and led the patrol out onto the moor. While hunting, Blizzarddust let two rabbits and a squirrel get away; his mind clearly wasn't on hunting.

"Blizzarddust," Brightbreeze said, putting her catch of a rabbit down. "Are you okay?"

Blizzarddust shook his head sadly.

"Well, you know my mate, Leopardmist?" Skysong and the other cats bobbed their heads up and down. "Dark brown she-cat? Beautiful golden-brown eyes?"

"Yes, yes!" Amberflower snapped impatiently.

"Well, she dumped me for Swiftclaw." Brightbreeze's eyes widened.

"Why?" The she-cat wanted to know. Blizzarddust rolled his eyes and Skysong didn't blame him.

"I just told you-she likes Swiftclaw, so they're together now." The news made Skysong both happy and sad; on one paw her love interest wasn't with Leopardmist now but on the other Blizzarddust was being torn apart by the news.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Skysong answered, only half-lying. Blizzarddust shrugged.

"I'm just gonna go eat some mole; that's my comfort food." Amberflower nodded.

"Okay, why don't you do that?" She whispered. Skysong wanted to press up against the tom comfortingly, but she was so shy that she couldn't even rest her tail on his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Amberflower shook her head as Blizzarddust sat in the shade of the warriors' den, his gaze ghostly as he stared at Leopardmist nuzzling Swiftclaw.

"Poor Blizzarddust." Skysong sighed.

"I heard him say 'Love is a lie' to one of the kits the other day." Amberflower said. Skysong tilted her head.

"At least he's not going to the Gathering with Leopardmist."

"Speaking of Gatherings," Amberflower stood up. "I'm going and I'd better get ready now." Skysong nodded as her sister hurried off to catch up with their Clanmates. Mousestar led the way to the Gathering. Skysong turned her attention to Blizzarddust who was leaving on a night patrol, his tail down still.

_I just wish I could _tell_ him I like him._ Skysong thought. _Rabbit dung, why am I so shy about everything_? _I wish I could be flamboyant like Amberflower and Stormcloud and...well pretty much every other Clan cat_! The soft gray she-cat slid into the warriors' den to sleep on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Skysong was awoken by the sunlight. Staying still so as not to wake the other cats, the she-cat looked around the den. Skysong felt her heart clench when she saw Blizzarddust in his usual huddle of misery. Leopardmist and Swiftclaw were on the other side of the warriors' den, but to Skysong's surprise they're nests were further away from each other.

Skysong snuck out of the den and spied Amberflower sunning herself in the greenleaf sun.

"Hello, Skysong."

"What happened to Leopardmist and Swiftclaw?"

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Amberflower's hazel eyes widened with glee that she got to spread the words around once more. "Swiftclaw doesn't like her anymore!" Skysong stared at her littermate, mouth agape.


	5. Chapter 5

"What happened?" Amberflower shrugged.

"I just heard that Swiftclaw and Leopardmist broke up and now she wants Blizzarddust back." Skysong's breath caught in her throat.

"What did he say?"

"I don't know." Amberflower confessed. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Skysong sighed. _Sometimes that's the hardest thing you can do..._

**It's in short pieces because it's based on my own life and yeah I'll add a different kind of drama to the mix soon. Vote in the poll on my profile so you can tell me which story to concentrate on the most. Also, get those reviews in; they help me write more! ~Moss**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about this taking so long; my life was boring for a while, but excitement is happening now! Oh, and they're WindClan btw. WindClan for da win! :D **

**Anyway, here are some allegiances for you to keep track! **

**WindClan: Leader: Mousestar-dark brown-and-light brown tom Deputy: Rabbitcatcher-white tom with brown patches Medicine Cat: Quailflight-light brown she-cat with dark brown paws and a white-tipped tail Warriors: Skysong-soft gray she-cat with blue-gray eyes, Blizzarddust-silver-and-black tom, Brightbreeze-light ginger she-cat, Swiftclaw, Leopardmist-dark brown she-cat with golden brown eyes; formerly Blizzarddust's and Swiftclaw's mates, Hawkwing-white tom with dappled cream-colored spots, Lightningstrike, Stormcloud-dusky brown tom with dark brown eyes, Cherryheart-cream-colored she-cat with green eyes, Amberflower-brown she-cat with hazel eyes Apprentices: Oatpaw-medicine cat apprentice**

**That's all so far! Anyway, three warriors, a medicine cat and a leader might seem extemperaneous for a Moonstone patrol, but it's based off of something in real life and I cut the number of people down so yeah...**

Skysong paced by the gorse barrier. Mousestar had personally chosen her to be on a patrol with Hawkwing, Amberflower, Quailflight, and Rabbitcatcher. The five cats were going to escort Mousestar and Quailflight to the Moonstone, for reasons unknown to Skysong. The gray she-cat stared longingly at Blizzarddust, across the clearing, trudging sadly into the warriors' den.

She wished that Blizzarddust was going; it would cheer him up to be hand-picked by WindClan's own leader for an important patrol. Hawkwing was lingering nearby. Skysong had heard from Amberflower that the white-and-cream tom had a thing for her, although she didn't really consider him to be anymore than a potential friend. Speaking of the brown she-cat, Amberflower was stumbling over whilst blinking off sleep from her hazel eyes. It was dawn and the patrol was leaving, headed by Lightningstrike.

"Where is Quailflight?" Mousestar called. Rabbitcatcher was with him.

"Here!" The she-cat called, racing across the clearing. "I just had to brief Oatpaw one more time."

"All right, let's go." Mousestar said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here are the Allegiances once again so far!**

**WindClan: Leader: Mousestar-dark brown-and-light brown tom Deputy: Rabbitcatcher-white tom with brown patches (Hawkwing's father) Medicine Cat: Quailflight-light brown she-cat with dark brown paws and a white-tipped tail Warriors: Skysong-soft gray she-cat with blue-gray eyes, Blizzarddust-silver-and-black tom, Brightbreeze-light ginger she-cat, Swiftclaw, Leopardmist-dark brown she-cat with golden brown eyes; formerly Blizzarddust's and Swiftclaw's mates, Hawkwing-white tom with dappled cream-colored spots, Lightningstrike, Stormcloud-dusky brown tom with dark brown eyes, Cherryheart-cream-colored she-cat with green eyes, Amberflower-brown she-cat with hazel eyes Apprentices: Oatpaw-medicine cat apprentice**

**Last chapter...Mousestar chose Rabbitcatcher, Skysong, Amberflower, Hawkwing and Quailflight to go to the Moonstone! **

**A/N: Yeah, WindClan is the closest territory to the Moonstone, but in real life the trip was eight hours, and we stayed there a week so I had to stretch this out a bit...**

Skysong managed only just barely to stifle a yawn. Amberflower was the only one of the patrol who was wide awake, Mousestar not saying a word, Quailflight nearly asleep on her paws and the toms still blinking off sleep. By sunhigh, however, everyone was fully awake and nearly at the Moonstone.

"Mouse dung!" Skysong heard Amberflower moan to Quailflight. "Now we'll have to wait until _tomorrow _to get back to the Clan!" Quailflight lashed her tail in silent agreement. Skysong glanced at Mousestar. If the young leader had heard his Clanmate's complaints, the brown tom gave no indication.

"Come now, Amberflower." Hawkwing said cheerfully, leaping from boulder to boulder. "We'll be there soon and maybe you can show me some hunting tricks."

"It _would_ be good to rest my paws..." Quailflight murmured optimistically. Skysong greatly admired Hawkwing for his leadership-the young warrior had managed to calm tempers before they were flared.

"Instead of complaining about your aching pads," Rabbitcatcher fell back to admonish the younger warriors. "Why don't you save your energy by stopping the chatter?"

"Sor_ry_." Skysong muttered, even though she hadn't been talking. Hawkwing respectfully dipped his head to his father.

"I'm sorry; we'll try to keep it down." He meowed diplomatically. Rabbitcatcher give a brisk nod before bounding up to pad alongside Mousestar once more.

**Review please! It'll cheer Skysong up (maybe)!**


	8. Allegiances

**Allegiances:**

**WindClan:  
Leader: **Mousestar-dark brown-and-light brown tom  
**Deputy: **Rabbitcatcher-white tom with brown patches (Hawkwing's father)  
**Medicine Cat: **Quailflight-light brown she-cat with dark brown paws and a white-tipped tail  
**Apprentice, Oatpaw  
Warriors:  
**Skysong-soft gray she-cat with blue-gray eyes  
Blizzarddust-silver-and-black tom  
Brightbreeze-light ginger she-cat  
Swiftclaw-dark tortoiseshell tom  
Leopardmist-dark brown she-cat with golden brown eyes; formerly Blizzarddust's and Swiftclaw's mates  
Hawkwing-white tom with dappled cream-colored spots  
Lightningstrike-black tom with white tail and blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Mudpaw**  
Cherryheart-cream-colored she-cat with green eyes  
Amberflower-brown she-cat with hazel eyes; Skysong's littermate  
Stormcloud-dusky brown tom with dark brown eyes; Skysong's closest friend  
**Apprentices:  
**Oatpaw-white-and-tortoiseshell she-cat  
Cloverpaw-pale gray she-cat with green eyes  
Mudpaw-cream-colored tom with white splashes and amber eyes; Quailflight's brother from another litter  
**Queens:  
**Icyspeck-ginger she-cat with white speckles on her paws; expecting Rabbitcatcher's kits  
**Elders:  
**Mapletail-yellow she-cat with graying muzzle and a slightly brighter tail  
Gorsewhisker-gray tom with green eyes; Rabbitcatcher's father

**ThunderClan:  
Leader: **Ivystar-brown she-cat with bright green eyes  
**Deputy**: Grassfeather-gray tom with green eyes; Ivystar's uncle  
**Medicine Cat:** Jaggedfall-clumsy older she-cat with blue eyes

**ShadowClan:  
Leader: **Jumpstar-black tom with white ears and amber eyes  
**Deputy:** Logtail-dark brown she-cat with stiff tail  
**Medicine Cat:** Pricklepad-ginger tom

**RiverClan:  
Leader: **Rainstar-white she-cat with gray specks  
**Deputy: **Newttail-bright ginger she-cat with long, flowing tail  
**Medicine Cat: **Shellwhisper-cream-colored tom with wide ears

**Cats outside Clans:**

Kristi

Ray

Cody

**You can review to suggest charries! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**So I read Yellowfang's Secret, well I'm almost done anyways. I won't say any spoilers, but it made me not hate Yellowfang anymore. It was okay; Cherith didn't really give us enough time to enjoy the characters like in _Bluestar's Prophecy_-my favorite "Warriors" book-or a little in _Crookedstar's Promise._ Anyway, please review! :D**

Skysong let out a _mrrow_ of laughter as Hawkwing tried to shake his fur clean of the mud-water.

"You won't be laughing for long!" Hawkwing warned.

"Oh no?" Skysong asked. "And why not?"

"Because you're going to get wet too!" Hawkwing bounded out of the mud puddle he had fallen into and tackled Skysong, splashing Amberflower and Quailfeather who were watching idly.

"Skysong!" Amberflower wailed. "My fur!"

"Oh, pipe down." Skysong muttered. "We were just having a bit of fun." Amberflower rolled her eyes as if Skysong was a kit just out of the nursery babbling nonsense.

"I wish she'd just grow up sometimes." Amberflower said to Quailflight as if Skysong weren't there. Skysong felt herself boiling under her fur.

"Ignore her." Hawkwing said, resting his tail briefly on her shoulder and then added in a low whisper, "They're just grumpy because they can't hunt well enough to catch something!" Skysong let out a purr of amusement and felt her fur flatten.

"All right, now what was that move called again?" Hawkwing waved his tail.

"That wasn't a move; I just moved so that the sun shone in your eyes."

"Seemed like a move to me." Skysong said. Hawkwing shrugged.

"Mapletail was a big fan of Graywing the Wise." The young warriors said wistfully, referring to his now-retired mentor who had memorized each and every WindClan battle technique perfected by the legendary cat, Graywing.

Mapletail had been one of the best fighters in all the Clans and Skysong was proud that the she-cat was a member of WindClan, although she had retired to the elders' den after seeing so many battles fly by. _I just want some peace and quiet._ The bright-colored she-cat had answered when any cat had asked her.

Hawkwing brought his old mentor fresh-kill everyday and groomed her for ticks. Often, he did the other elders ticks too which made the young tom popular with all the apprentices; Skysong remember how more than once he had saved her hide with caring for the elders as an apprentice.

"So, are you ready to practice again?" Hawkwing asked. Skysong crouched down to the ground in reply.

"Are you ready to get beaten?"

"You mean, am I ready to do the beating?" Skysong suppressed a shudder at the words, although Hawkwing's tone was light and friendly with no ominous meaning behind the words.

"Yeah," She replied quickly.

**Touches on Skysong's past there. Anyway, getting ready to go to bed, so review so I'll have a reason to get out of bed! XD**


	10. Chapter 9

Skysong paced impatiently in front of Mothermouth. It was nearly sunset now, but Skysong was tired from training with Hawkwing and cranky from suspense. Skysong wanted to hurry up and go back to the camp, so she could sleep.

"Stop thinking out loud, Skysong!" Amberflower snapped. Skysong felt hot underneath her fur when she realized she had been muttering to herself again.

"Why don't you take a nap or something?" Quailflight suggested more tactfully. Skysong shook her head.

"I want to be awake when Mousestar goes in or else I might miss something."

"You can stay out here with Rabbitcatcher and me." Hawkwing called. "Amberflower will be staying with us too." Quailflight flicked her tail.

"It'd actually be better; after all the cavern will be crowded enough with Mousestar and myself."

"S-sure." Skysong said, feeling uncomfortable with so many cats addressing her at once. Amberflower rolled her eyes as if she could tell what Skysong was thinking.

"It's either 'yes' or 'no' Skysong; it's not _that_ difficult." Skysong's ears burned at her littermate's words, but she couldn't think of a way to reply. Instead, the gray she-cat curled up on one of the still-warm boulders that had been touched by the sun's rays.

"Mousestar? It's time to go." Quailflight said softly as Skysong felt her eyelids grow heavier. Mousestar replied, but the words were slightly distorted as Skysong drifted off...


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm doing a Skysong promotion in my profile's poll, so please go vote and don't forget to review! :D  
Best Wishes, Mosspath.**

Skysong awoke to the sound of Rabbitcatcher's soft snoring. Amberflower dozed nearby, her breathing tickling the hairs near Skysong's ears. The gray warrior flicked her ears, attempting to free herself of the tickling sensation. Skysong noted the moon still up in the sky and rolled over, dozing off after a few moments.

_"Skypaw! Skypaw!" Skypaw flinched as she looked up to see Tangleclaw march over, short fur bristling._

_"Yes?"_

_"Where's my rabbit? I told you to have it ready for me when I got back from the border patrol!" Skypaw cringed once more._

_"I'm sorry, but I just got back from the hunting patrol and it's leaf-bare so there's really not much prey left-"_

_"Stop babbling and tell me what you did with my rabbit!" hissed Tangleclaw. Skypaw shrunk back._

_"I sent it to the elders." She whispered. Tangleclaw snarled and cuffed Skypaw sharply across both ears, claws unsheathed. Skypaw let out a shrill cry. Tangleclaw hissed again._

_"That's not helping me get my rabbit, you lazy apprentice!" Skypaw shivered as her mother bared her teeth at her. Skypaw, with her tail tucked between her legs, ran towards the camp barrier. The WindClan apprentice wanted to stop and smooth her fur to calm herself, but she that if she was any later fetching a rabbit than she had to be, Tangleclaw would claw her tail off. Untucking her tail, Skypaw tried to look natural as she headed towards the fresh-kill hole and withdrew the best rabbit she could find._

_Blizzarddust was talking to Leopardmist and Skypaw desperately tried to ignore them as she headed back towards the camp exit. Skypaw spotted Tangleclaw was talking to her former mate, Harepelt. The two WindClan warriors were bristling, their tails erect and teeth bared. Skypaw wasn't sure what to do as she watched her parents begin to swipe their claws at each other. Tangleclaw, hissing ragefully, lashed out at Harepelt's neck. The brown tom let out a furious caterwaul before sinking his teeth into Tangleclaw's leg._

_"No! Stop!"_

"Skysong? Skysong!" Skysong woke up thrashing to see Amberflower giving her a concerned look. "Are you all right?"

"Just nightmares." Skysong said, purposely skirting around the question. Curiosity shimmered in Amberflower's eyes, but the she-cat said nothing as she resumed her turn on watch.

**Not updating much again because I'm really feeling awful. Anyway, thanks for your feedback :) **

**I promise there's more soon. Anyway, I've been considering making an ask blog or two for a story of mine and I'd love to know what you think! If you want, you can review and tell me or PM me on this account.**

**Augh, my other computer just crashed! D:**

**Laters! -Mosspath**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the lack of updates; I find that I have little motivation and my workspace is freezing as it's underground and the weather here is very chilly! Anyway, I appreciate your alls' reviews! On with the show! ~Mosspath.**

When Skysong woke up, it was dawn.

"Skysong!" Hawkwing hissed. "It's your turn for watch." Still groggy and blinking off sleep, Skysong managed to stand up and position herself outside Mothermouth. It was tricky not falling asleep, but she felt better after awhile. The sun was steadily rising in the sky and Skysong's shadow was prominent by the time Mousestar slipped out of Mothermouth followed by Quailflight.

"How'd it go?" Skysong asked. Mousestar didn't reply, his sand-colored eyes troubled.

"Why don't you rouse the others, Skysong?" Quailflight called to the warrior as she nudged Amberflower.

"No need." Hawkwing said hastily scrambling to his paws. "I'm up." Rabbitcatcher was stretching nearby.

"We'd best get back to the Clan before sunhigh." The white-and-brown deputy advised. "We've been gone long enough." Mousestar gave a curt nod.

"Right." Amberflower rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I'm awake, I'm awake."


	13. Chapter 12

**Just like to thank my latest reviewer, 'I'M ON FIRE AND IT BURNS' thanks for the encouragment! :D I try not to make the story _too_ angsty for Skysong as I don't want it to seem too drab and dark and everything, but it's nice to know that readers are connecting with the characters. -Mosspath.**

Sure enough, the six cats arrived at the entrance to the WindClan camp before sunhigh. Amberflower slipped past Skysong through the gorse barrier, followed by Rabbitcatcher and Hawkwing. Skysong was just about to go through when she noticed that Quailflight and Mousestar were lingering outside.

"Mousestar?" Quailflight whispered. "What will you tell them." Mousestar squared his shoulders.

"I will tell them what StarClan told me." He replied. Quailflight dipped her head.

"It has been an honor to serve you then, Mousestar." Mousestar's yellow eyes gleamed.

"Thank you, Quailflight. I can't tell you how happy it makes me to hear you say that." Quailflight nodded once more.

"We should not keep the Clan waiting then." Skysong managed to wriggle through the barrier and into the camp just before Quailflight and Mousestar, trying to look uninterested in the brief conversation that had taken place. Both the leader and the medicine cat didn't seem to notice Skysong, however, and headed towards their respective dens.


	14. Allegiances Update

**Allegiances:**

**WindClan: **

**Leader: **Mousestar-dark brown-and-light brown tom

**Deputy: **Rabbitcatcher-white tom with brown patches (Hawkwing's father)

**Medicine Cat: **Quailflight-light brown she-cat with dark brown paws and a white-tipped tail  
**Apprentice, Oatpaw **

**Warriors: **Skysong-soft gray she-cat with blue-gray eyes

Blizzarddust-silver-and-black tom

Brightbreeze-light ginger she-cat

Swiftclaw-dark tortoiseshell tom

Leopardmist-dark brown she-cat with golden brown eyes; formerly Blizzarddust's and Swiftclaw's mates

Hawkwing-white tom with dappled cream-colored spots

Lightningstrike-black tom with white tail and blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Mudpaw**

Cherryheart-cream-colored she-cat with green eyes

Amberflower-brown she-cat with hazel eyes; Skysong's littermate

Stormcloud-dusky brown tom with dark brown eyes; Skysong's closest friend

**Apprentices: **

Oatpaw-white-and-tortoiseshell she-cat

Cloverpaw-pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Mudpaw-cream-colored tom with white splashes and amber eyes; Quailflight's brother from another litter

**Queens: **

Icyspeck-ginger she-cat with white speckles on her paws; expecting Rabbitcatcher's kits

**Elders: **

Mapletail-yellow she-cat with graying muzzle and a slightly brighter tail

Gorsewhisker-gray tom with green eyes; Rabbitcatcher's father

**ThunderClan: **

**Leader: **Ivystar-brown she-cat with bright green eyes

**Deputy**: Grassfeather-gray tom with green eyes; Ivystar's uncle

**Medicine Cat:** Jaggedfall-clumsy older she-cat with blue eyes

**ShadowClan: **

**Leader: **Jumpstar-black tom with white ears and amber eyes

**Deputy:** Logtail-dark brown she-cat with stiff tail

**Medicine Cat:** Pricklepad-ginger tom

**RiverClan: **

**Leader: **Rainstar-white she-cat with gray specks

**Deputy: **Newttail-bright ginger she-cat with long, flowing tail

**Medicine Cat: **Shellwhisper-cream-colored tom with wide ears

**Cats outside Clans:**

Ray-red tom

Cody-golden-furred she-cat with amber eyes


End file.
